


Pumpkin Spice And All Things Nice (And Naughty Too)

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Wincest Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Pumpkins, Smut, Wincest Love Week, pumpkin fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam's been turned into a pumpkin, and there's only one way to turn him back. For the prompt, *ahem*, FUCKING A PUMPKIN.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately missed Day 1of Wincest Love Week, but here is Day 2, and boy is it silly.

It’s cold as Dean sinks in. The tight squelch of flesh seems to suck him deeper, greedily swallowing him up until he’s buried to the root.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. It isn’t every day your brother gets turned into a pumpkin.

One minute it had been a regular hunt, then some reverse-Cinderella-ing later and Sam’s hexed into something plump and orange and squash-shaped about the size of Dean’s head. Of course, the witch had given them an out, although Dean figures the cure is somewhat more appealing to him that she’d been counting on. It’s not every day your brother gets turned into a pumpkin. It _is_ every day that Dean fucks his brother.

Dean eases his hips back, then snaps them forward again with a grunt. There’d been no need to take a knife to Sam’s smooth ochre skin: the witch had given them a nice ready-carved hole just the right size for Dean’s cock. It accommodates him perfectly as he begins to settle into a rhythm, the coarse scrape of pumpkin seeds a perfect counterpoint to the soft squishiness of the pulp. He moans, hands gripping tight onto the curves of the pumpkin’s sides, and he has to be careful not to cling on as tight as he does to Sam’s hips, or he might inadvertently smash his brother to pieces.

It’s not long before Dean’s gasping and grunting with every thrust, face scrunching with the strain. “ _Oh my gourd, Sammy…”_ It’s not deliberate. It’s just the way it comes out. Even so, he swears he feels a tremor run through his dick as if the pumpkin is _laughing._

That’s enough to push him to the tipping point. His lower lip blanches under the bite of his teeth, his balls pull up into his body, and then he’s spilling himself deep into the pumpkin’s insides.

A heartbeat later, and it’s not a pumpkin anymore. Dean finds himself collapsed against the bare, sweaty skin of his brother’s back, forehead buried in his shoulder as he rides out the aftershocks. A few seconds pass before Sam chuckles softly. “Really, dude?”

“Shut up,” Dean growls, face blushing crimson as he eases out and it finally dawns on him _he just fucked a pumpkin._ Sam turns, an infuriating smirk on his face.

“We aren’t done yet.” It takes a moment for Dean to register that Sam himself is naked and still _very_ hard. He supposes it isn’t so easy to get off when you’re a vegetable. “Now come on.” Sam reaches out, finding Dean’s shoulders and pushing him to his knees. His hands tangle in Dean’s hair as he guides his brother’s eager mouth between his legs. “I know how you much you like pumpkin soup…”


End file.
